


Hotkeys

by regentzilla



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regentzilla/pseuds/regentzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knuckle! There you are, I thought you'd never get online. There's a raid on Limeiro starting in 15 minutes and there's no way I'm wasting God's Accomplice on anyone here. I thought you could jump on a tank and we could pillage the place while we have the chance, what do you say?”</p><p>Greed Island MMO players AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotkeys

“Knuckle! There you are, I thought you'd never get online. There's a raid on Limeiro starting in 15 minutes and there's no way I'm wasting God's Accomplice on anyone here. I thought you could jump on a tank and we could pillage the place while we have the chance, what do you say?”

Knuckle tried to stifle a laugh, but Meleoron probably heard him wrap a hand around his mic and knew exactly what was going on. “I just got up and sat down, I don't even have GI open yet! How do you know I was even going to be playing?”

“You have your headset on and you're on Vent,” Meleoron retorted. It was late afternoon where he lived, which meant he'd probably been waiting for Knuckle to log on for hours already, and Meleoron got a little huffy when he had to wait.

Knuckle would be lying if he didn't get online most days just to hang out with Meleoron. It hadn't been long since a mutual guild friend introduced them— in Aiai, of all places, was where they first met— but they were already notorious for being inseparable. By the end of their first instance together they'd worked out how to run a near flawless offence, despite their characters having bizarre talent builds that tended to clash with most parties.

“I'll do you one better,” Knuckle replied. “How about you get over to Soufrabi while I start the game up and get myself breakfast, and we'll two-man the Pirate's Lighthouse.”

He could practically hear Meleoron's eyes bulging. “Really? You think we can handle it?”

“Sure,” Knuckle grinned, tapping out his password. “If you're on your God's Accomplice build we can sneak through most of the dungeon, then I'll slap Potclean on the boss and we'll chip him down.”

Meleoron hummed. Knuckle was willing to bet his eyes were flicking around, his hands flexing anxiously over the keyboard— they'd only video chatted a few times but Meleoron was expressive and Knuckle observant.

“C'mon. Think of the drops. Just you and me and a whole lighthouse full of rare cards to put up for auction after the raid comes through and buys up everything that's there now.”

There was a strangled noise on the other end of the chat. “Okay, you win! Go get food, I'll be at Soufrabi in five minutes. I'm trusting you here, don't get us killed!”

“I've carried you through instances before, don't worry, I got this.”

“Just go eat already!”

It hadn't occurred to him before— not that it was really a big deal, there was nothing at stake but virtual goods and maybe some pride— but Meleoron trusted him, and had since their first instance when they came up with all the strategies they ended up perfecting together.

He had to mute his headset before he started blubbering.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized partway through writing this that ideally the Chimera Ant Arc characters would play a Starcraft-esque RTS with squads of ants/humans as opposed to the Greed Island MMO. OH WELL.


End file.
